Alpha's Omega
by BleachedHollow
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was Cerberus's best Soldier, until he went rogue. He winds up on Omega, and everyone knows Omega's one rule. Ichigo comes to love breaking that rule, and the Queen of Omega comes to love him for it. Ichigo/Aria/Possible harem in the future.
**Alpha's Omega**

 **Chapter 1**

The sounds of club music pumped through the speakers of Afterlife as the lower section of the club began to fill out. The audience was mixed with different races. Humans, Turians, Asari, Quarians, and even a few Krogans as well. The difference between the lower section of Afterlife and the upper sect, was that the lower section was always bloodier.

Even though the lower section of Afterlife didn't get the glamour or glitz that the V.I.P and higher section got, it still had its unique charms as well. Such as a racist Batarian bartender who went out of his way to kill unwise human patrons with spiked drinks.

Forvan. That was the Batarian's name. He held a grudge against humans. They had wronged him somehow in the past. His attitude was understandable. His actions however, were not. Can't hold an entire race responsible for what the minority had done. But to be fair, Forvan had stopped recently with the poisoning for reasons unknown to everyone except him.

That particular reason, was sitting at the end of his own bar. A hooded man had been showing up lately. Every night, the same seat would be preoccupied by this figure. And though Forvan didn't have any evidence, every fiber of his being told him that this person was dangerous and had his sights set on him. Every night he felt like a pair of eyes were boring into his back. Thankfully for him, the cloaked stranger didn't really give a damn about Forvan.

Said hooded man was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

Codename: Tensa Zangetsu.

Age: ? (Early 20s)

Race: Human

Occupation: Ex Cerberus

Rank: Captain

Status: Unknown

Ichigo was recently retired. Well he called it retirement, his former employer would call it going rogue. And Ichigo knew that they would use their wide array of connections to capture him. And as bad of a reputation Cerberus has, they still had limitless resources.

Why he left? Only Ichigo knew the circumstances. And he sure as hell wasn't in the market of broadcasting them.

Our orange-haired hero sat on his stool waiting for a associate of his. He might be rogue, but he could still do some good for Omega. And if there was ever a place that needed it, well Omega certainly would be at the top of the list.

He placed his hand on the rim of his glass and stirred the liquor with his finger. He lifted his glass and took a swig.

"This seat taken ?"

Ichigo's eyes cut to his left and found who he had been waiting for. He watched as the young man took a seat and ordered his own drink from a Salarian bartender.

"Do you have what I want, Z?"

Z was a tall man with a lanky stature, Standing around 6ft. He had dark shaggy hair. Ichigo knew him from his days with Cerberus. In fact Ichigo was leading the squad that saved him from a raid a few years back. Since then, Z had been Ichigo's eyes and ears on Omega.

"Yeah I got it. Wasn't easy but here are the files. Blood Pack, Suns, and Eclipse. Trade manifestos, private inventory, you know, the works."

He slid the small electronic small device to Ichigo and spoke. "Also some information on the more prominent members of the groups. History on them. Past injuries and such."

Ichigo was surprised. "And how were you able to acquire that information? They just had their injury files lying around."

Z scoffed. "pfft, hardly. Even though they are in an uneasy truce with each other, they still keep each other's weaknesses on file."

"Ruthless bunch huh?" Ichigo said.

Z nodded. "yeah but not nearly as cold as that bitch that was following you around. She took the whole Ice Queen moniker to a whole other level."

"Don't talk about her that way. She has some…complex issues in her personal life."

"What? Daddy issues?" Z jokingly asked.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Your shitting me…" Z responded. But threw his hand up as in surrender about the subject, he knew Ichigo wouldn't speak anymore.

After that conversation, Ichigo noticed that Z seemed to be fidgeting around.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah. I know how skilled of an soldier you are Ichigo. Hell, when your unit saved me I thought you had done the impossible. You saved our settlement and you fended off those slavers, so I know you are capable. But this is Omega. It is different out here. There is no place for honor or morals here."

Ichigo looked at the teenager. "I know that Z. I appreciate your concern but you should be worried about yourself. The mercenary groups will eventually figure out someone hacked into their networks. Then they will come looking for you. Get off of Omega for a while and keep your head down. Go see your folks on the Citadel. I'll be in touch when it is safe for you to come back.."

Before Z could argue Ichigo cut him off. "I've already had the funds sent to your account."

"Get your hands off of me creep!"

Ichigo and Z turned to the scream and saw one of the patrons getting a little too rough with one of the Asari dancers. Nothing security couldn't handle.

Ichigo placed his hands on the bar and pushed himself off . He was about to walk off before his informant spoke again.

"One more thing Ichigo. I know you do your homework on these kinds of things but if you haven't already heard, there is only one rule on Omega."

Ichigo nodded. "Aria."

That name was recognized by everyone on Omega, new and old inhabitants alike. In a sense, she was Omega. Not many knew her history, as if she would let anyone get that close to her to learn of it anyway. She was in control of the place and that was that.

Ichigo had stayed under the radar. The only incident there was, happened a few days ago in the slums. None of her people had come to him so that was always a plus. Besides, he had his doubts that Aria would look at someone like him as a threat. He was a virtual unknown…but then again, virtual unknowns always proved to be the biggest threats in his former life working for Cerberus.

"These mercenary groups aren't shit compared to her. As deadly as she is beautiful." Z stated.

Ichigo chuckled. "I couldn't say. I haven't seen her yet."

Z raised a brow. "You ever seen an unattractive Asari?"

"It would be a first." Admitted Ichigo.

"Hey before you go Ichigo. I know you aren't with your group anymore, but have you been keeping up with the local gossip? Sounds like someone is causing a headache for your friends. Any idea who it might be?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

Z waited for a response. Nothing. "Well… are you going to tell me?"

"Do some research on the Skyllian Blitz. You'll find all the information you want there."

"I said don't touch me!."

Ichigo sighed as he turned to a scream once more. Same Asari. Same idiot feeling up on her. Security sure seemed lax tonight.

"Damn. Hahaha, your timing sucks man." Z laughed out.

"So I've been told." Ichigo said, before walking toward the ongoing altercation.

Z smiled as he heard the thrashing of the drunken patron.

 **New story hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Apologize for any spelling errors. No Beta. Please review if you've time. Stay safe everybody**

 **-BH**


End file.
